Seelenqualen
by lounalily
Summary: Verfolgt, gejagt und beraubt, genau das ist das Schicksal von Shanté, als sie das erste Mal von Darius Savage träumt, der ihr das Leben retten wird. Lest selbst und werdet Zeuge einer einzigartigen Macht, die alles zu retten vermag!


1. Kapitel – Vision oder Traum

Sie träumte von einen runden Turm. Die Bachsteine waren dunkelgrau, fast schwarz, doch die Inneneinrichtung war mehr als einladend und warm gewesen. Ein Holztisch stand vor dem Kamin und schimmerte goldbraun im Schein des Feuers. Ein roter Teppich lag darunter und verdeckte den ebenfalls grauen Boden.

Die Erinnerungen an die Umgebung waren eher schemenhaft. Verdeckt und verschleiert durch ihre Gefühle, die sie in dieser Nacht heimgesucht hatten, verursacht durch einen Mann. Schwarze Haare hatten sein Gesicht umrahmt und seine Haut hatte ausgesehen, als würde ein feiner goldbrauner Schimmer sein Gesicht umschmeicheln. Seine Hände waren warm und sanft gewesen, als sie diese auf ihren Wangen gespürt hatte. Seine Stimme klang wie ein hypnotisches Lied, als er ihren Namen ausgesprochen hatte.

Seine Finger hatten ihre Haut berührt, als wäre es Seide gewesen, das er streicheln würde.

Irgendwann hatte wanderte seine Hand an ihren Nacken, umfasste ihn sanft und zog sie an sich. Sein anderer Arm hatte sich um ihren Rücken gelegt und fesselten sie endgültig an seinen warmen, geschmeidigen Körper. Seinen Kopf barg er in ihrem schwarzen Haar und sog ihren Duft ein, als würde ihre Haut seine einzige Duftquelle sein, die er besass.

Sie spürte seine Hand durch ihr Kleid hindurch und es berührte sie bis in ihre Seele hinein. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust um seinen Duft für immer in sich aufzunehmen. Er war ihr so vertraut, gab ihr ein Gefühl der Sicherheit und liess sie in einem Gefühl der Geborgenheit schweben.

Sanft massierte er ihren Nacken und löste seinen Kopf wieder von ihr. „Zu mir. Da wo du in Sicherheit sein wirst", hatte er ihr ins Ohr geflüstert und dabei nicht einmal seine Stimme erhoben. Er hörte nicht auf sie zu liebkosen und ihr das Gefühl zu geben, nicht alleine zu sein. Es schien fast so als wäre sie ein zerbrechliches Wesen, das niemals verletzt werden durfte.

Doch plötzlich, so als würde er spüren, dass sie ihm gleich entschwinden würde, liess er sie sanft aus seiner Umarmung gleiten. Sanft umfasste er ihr Kinn und hob es an, damit ihre nachtschwarzen Augen die seinen bis in die Seele berührten. „Wenn du mich finden willst, komm morgen um elf Uhr zum Gleis 9 ¾."

Dann verblasste das Bild allmählich, doch das letzte das sie sah, war der Wandteppich, der einen goldenen Löwen darauf abzeichnete.

Ruhelos und erregt wie noch nie in ihrem Leben, riss Shanté ihre Augen auf und sass ruckartig auf. Innerhalb der nächsten Sekunde bereute sie ihren übereilten Schritt bereits, als das Bild sich zwar klärte, aber jetzt zu drehen schien. Als der kleine Schwindel nach liess, fand sie sich wieder an jenem Ort, den sie vor gut drei Stunden aufgesucht hatte. In ihrem Appartement in London, Englands Hauptstadt und zweifellos das traurigste Stadtpflaster das sie je gesehen hatte.

Wenn sie ihre schlichte Unterkunft bedachte, erinnerte es sie auch an die Vielseitigkeit einer Stadt. Das Viertel, in dem sie sich verkrochen hatte, war so verarmt, dass man schon froh sein konnte überhaupt Wasser zu haben um sich zu waschen. Das Bett war gestern noch frisch bezogen worden, doch sie wollte lieber nicht wissen, was da vorher drin gelegen hatte. Schnell packte sie ihre Ellenbogenschoner, die Schiene für ihr Handgelenk und ihr Schwert und schmiss es eilig auf das Bett. Danach zog sie sich schnell ihre schlammverkrusteten Stiefel an und überprüfte nochmals ihren Geldbestand. Danach riss sie die Tür auf und verliess eiligst den Stock um auf das Erdgeschoss zu gelangen. Sie suchte die Dusche auf und schloss danach die Tür hinter sich. Ungebetene Gäste würden ihren Aufenthalt gewiss nicht versüssen, dachte sie und zog sich dann währenddessen aus. Als sie den Wasserhahn aufdrehte, entfuhr ihr ein spitzer Schrei, angesichts des kalten Wassers, das sich unaufhörlich über ihren ganzen Körper ergoss. Langsam gewöhnte sie sich an die grausige Wassertemperatur und während dies allmählich geschah, drifteten ihre Gedanken ab. Zurück zu dem Traum, der nichts als Rätsel aufzugeben schien.

Er hatte in ihr Gefühle ausgelöst, die sie für Verloren geglaubt hatte. Und Himmel noch mal, es war nur eine Traumgestalt. Die Sehnsucht auf Liebe musste in ihr immens gross sein. Ein wahrer Luxus, der ihr vergönnt bleiben würde. So ein Gefühl würde für ewig nur in ihren Träumen existieren. Liebe war eine stetige Gefahr. Für sich selbst und jenen die man dadurch beschützen wollte.

Den schlussendlich hatte sie bei dieser Aufgabe versagt. Ihre einzige Liebe, ihre Familie konnte sie nicht mehr retten. Mit anzusehen wie sie umgebracht wurden, war mehr als nur ein grausiger Anblick, der sich tief in ihre Seele eingebrannt hatte. Es war ein Fluch, der sie quälend langsam zerfressen würde, weil ihre Schuldgefühle sie niemals wieder loslassen werden.

Männer, in schwarze Umhänge gehüllt, hatten den Beweis geliefert, dass es mehr gab als nur die natürliche Macht. Shanté wusste genau, was sie waren. Zauberer, niederträchtige Kreaturen, die aus irgendeinem Grund ihre Familie töten wollten. Doch egal, welche Macht sie in sich trugen, sie würde diese Wesen finden und vernichten. Sie würde herausfinden, wer für den Verrat an ihre Familie verantwortlich war.

Wütend und aufgewühlt stieg sie aus der Dusche, trocknete sich mit dem ohnehin schon nassen Tuch ab, so gut es noch ging und schlüpfte dann wieder in ihre schwarze Hose und ihr gleichfarbiges Leinenhemd. Ihr schmerzendes Handgelenk, das aus unzähligen Schnitten wieder zu bluten begann, legte sie in die Schiene und band die Lederriemen straff zu. Die Handschuhe schützten sie vor Kälte und gleichzeitig vor Spurenhinterlegung. Nachlässigkeit wurde meistens mit dem Tod bestraft, etwas das sie erst willkommen heissen würde, wenn sie ihre Familie gerächt hatte.

Leise verliess sie wieder die Duschkabine und rauschte lautlos durch das Restaurant nach draussen. Kein Aufsehen zu erregen war in Moment ohnehin das Beste, auch wenn ihr das nicht unbedingt passte. Sie war nicht in der Verfassung, das ruhige und gefasste Mädchen zu spielen wie es sonst der Fall war.

Zwar hatte sie ihre Gefühle bis jetzt erfolgreich verdrängt, doch mit jedem Mal der schmerzlichen Erinnerung, drängten sie sich mit brutaler Wucht wieder in ihr Bewusstsein und drohten sie in eine Tiefe zu reissen, der sie nicht mehr zu entkommen vermochte.

i Gleis 9 ¾ ? Um Himmelswillen, das war reiner Wahnsinn. Ein Wunschtraum um aus einem bitterbösen Alptraum zu entkommen, das war es. /i 

Ein Schuss ertönte und Shanté suchte alarmiert die Gegend ab. Doch es war nicht schwer, die Menschen zu finden, von denen der Schuss gekommen war. Und gleichzeitig sah sie die Wesen, die für das Grauen, das sich in jener Nacht abgespielt hatte, auf sie zu kommen. Blitzschnell ergriff sie die Flucht und drängte sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. Doch die Verfolger schienen scheinbar mühelos durch die Menge zu kommen. Immer mehr näherten sie sich ihr und Shanté geriet in Panik. Sie würde nicht das geringste ausrichten können, noch nicht.

Sie rannte wie eine Wilde durch die Strasse bis zum Londoner Hauptbahnhof und versuchte dort die Männer abzuhängen. i Komm zu mir. Dort wo du in Sicherheit bist! /i 

Hartnäckig setzte sich dieser Satz in ihrem Kopf fest und liess sie nicht mehr los. Sie rannte über die kleine Brücke, die eigens dazu gedacht, den Passagieren eine kürzere Strecke über die Gleise zu bieten, und rannte am Gleis 10 entlang. Die rotbraunen Säulen boten sich ihr schützend an, also visierte sie den backsteingeschichteten Turm um möglichst schnell dahinter zu verschwinden. Mit einem Ruck zog sie sich hinter die schützende Säule und wollte luftholend dagegen lehnen. Doch auch diese gab hinter ihr nach und sie fiel rücklings in die Säule hinein und fiel unsanft auf ihren Po. Geschockt sah sie sich um und fand sich an einem völlig anderen Ort wieder. Eine riesige Locke türmte sich vor ihr in die Höhe und zischte grosse Rauchschwaden aus dem Schornstein heraus. Sie wandte sich ab und suchte die Gegend ab, nachdem sie sich wieder auf die Beine gehievt hatte. Ihr Atem ging rasselnd und schien sich nicht beruhigen zu wollen, sosehr es Shanté auch wollte.

Wer auch immer diese Männer waren, sie konnten aus irgendeinem Grund nicht hierher kommen. Unsicher schaute sie sich um. Sofort fiel ihr eine rothaarige, dickere Frau auf, die Kinder durch die Gegend scheuchte, als wären es Hühner. Ihr Stimmvolumen brach ohne jeglichen Zweifel den Rekord an Lautstärke, das ein menschliches Ohr aushalten konnte. Aus der Ferne konnte sie einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen ausmachen mit einer Brille, neben ihm stand nochmals einer. Ebenfalls pechschwarze Haare, aber ein wenig länger. Vorsichtig ging sie näher auf sie zu und konnte so Gesprächsfetzen auffassen. Ohne Zweifel machte sich die Rothaarige Sorgen. Ständig vergewisserte sie sich ob es ihnen gut ginge und ob sie alles dabei hätten.

Danach wandte sie sich dem Schwarzhaarigen zu… „Harry, versprich uns, dass du keine unüberlegten Dinge tust?", sagte sie im halb besorgten und halb befehlerischen Ton.

„Ich verspreche es Miss Weasley. Machen Sie sich doch nicht solche Sorgen", erklärte der Angesprochene sofort. „Keine solchen Sorgen machen? Heute Morgen sind Todesser gesichtet worden im Londoner Viertel. Ich will, dass ihr keine Dummheiten macht", mit einem strengen Blick schaute sie plötzlich seinen Kumpanen an.

Ein zaghaftes und trauriges Lächeln zierte ihren Mund als sie diese Frau betrachtete. Ihre Mutter hatte sich auch stets solche Sorgen gemacht. Offenbar zurecht. Sie liess ihre Kinder niemals im Stich und sorgte um sie, egal welchen Preis es hatte. Ein scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr sie, als sie sich bewusst wurde, dass sie nie wieder solch eine Geborgenheit fühlen würde. Keine Arme mehr, die sie trösten würde, wenn sie einmal Wärme brauchte. Es war verloren, und das für immer. Teilnahmslos schweifte ihr Blick umher, bis ihre Aufmerksamkeit von einem Schild aufgesogen wurde. ‚Gleis 9 ¾' stand da. i Es gibt es wirklich… /i , dachte sie überrascht und gleichzeitig beunruhigt. Egal welche Gefühle sich in ihr eingebrannt hatte in dieser Nacht. Die Nachricht, die ihr dieser junge Mann mitgegeben hatte, war eine Vision gewesen. Wäre sie nicht aufgewacht und danach unmittelbar abgehauen, wären diese Männer in dieses Appartement gekommen. Und definitiv wollten sie Shanté haben und wer weiss, was passieren würde, wenn sie das tatsächlich erreicht hätten.

Vermutlich wäre sie in eine Grüblerei verfallen, wenn sie nicht angerempelt worden wäre. Als sie sich umdrehte, erfasste sie einen Blondschopf, der sie verächtlich musterte. Auch die kleine Gruppe Jugendliche, die von der Rothaarigen noch immer zurechtgewiesen worden waren, lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Blonden zu. „Kannst du mir nicht aus dem Weg gehen", fragte er in einem gehässigen Ton nach. Neben ihm standen zwei etwas dickere Burschen, die den Eindruck erweckten, als würden sie nur ans Essen und Schlafen denken. Zweifellos machten sie nicht nur auf Shanté einen solchen Eindruck. „Hau ab, Malfoy, und vergifte andere mit deiner widerlichen Anwesenheit", kam es barsch von Harry's Kollegen, der sich jetzt aus der Reihe entfernt hatte. Doch Shanté nahm das alles nicht mehr wahr.

Wieder atmete sie diesen verführerischen Geruch ein, der ihre Sinne benebelte und ihr Herz schneller schlagen liess.

Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit drehte er sich um und ihre Blicke trafen sich, scheinbar das erste Mal. Auch wenn sie sein Gesicht niemals im Traum gesehen hatte, wusste sie dennoch, dass er es war.

Fast endlos lange sah er ihr in die Augen und konnte sich nicht mehr lösen von ihr. Sie war es, die er letzte Nacht gesehen hatte. Wie eine tiefe Sehnsucht hatte es ihn ergriffen, als er im Turmzimmer die junge Frau vorgefunden hatte, verzweifelt und allein. Ein dunkles Gefühl hatte ihn beschlichen, als er die tödlichen Bilder in sich aufsteigen sah, die sie zweifellos in Gefahr zeigten. Aber es war nur ein Traum….nichts hatte mit der Realität überrein gestummen. Er hatte sie schliesslich noch nie gesehen. Und doch stand sie jetzt hier. Real und vollkommen schön, wie er schon begegnet war. Ohne Nachzudenken benutzte er seine Gabe und fühlte ihren Geist ab. Sie war schwach und einer Ohnmacht nahe. Verwirrung und Angst beherrschten ihre Gedanken fast vollkommen.

Um Vertrauen zu wecken machte er vorsichtig einen Schritt auf sie, doch genau in diesem Augenblick sah er, wie sich Augen schlossen und ihre Beine unter ihr nachgaben. Gerade noch rechtzeitig fing er sie auf und sank mit ihr auf die Knie, damit sie den Kopf nicht auf dem harten Boden anschlug….


End file.
